How Could You?
by Hachi-sama
Summary: Lenalee is fed up with Kanda hitting on her man. So she challenges him. What will happen? Who's gonna win the rights to Allen's heart? Cracktastic. Yaoi. KandaAllen Extreme Lenalee hate. Rated for abuse of the English language. Well worth your time!
1. How Could You?

**_Hachi thanks you all for coming to read this!!!!_**

Hello everyone! I finally decided to write a SECOND fic!!!!!! 'Bout time! I'm not know here cause the only other fic I wrote was for a **Matantei Loki Ragnarok collab**. So yeah, whatever. Go read the collab! I think you'll like it! The first one is called **'Learned to See'**.

Yeah, but THIS on the other hand is **D.Gray Man**!!!!!!!! I totally support the **KandaAlle**n pairing!!!! Therefore, if you don't like **yaoi, B.L., shounen-ai or any type of gayness**, then turn back now or forever burn in hell.

**_DISCLAIMER_**: I don't own D.Gray Man, MLR, Kanda, Allen, or Lenalee. You sue, you die. Got it? GOOD. BTW, I don't like Lenalee, so she will be depicted as accordingly. My fic, not yours.

_**ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!**_

* * *

How Could You?!

Kanda was quietly staring at his roof in his room, utter silence, and utter peace. That is, until Lenalee broke down his door in a fit of rage….

"_PMS……maybe…"_ Kanda immediately sat up and threw his evilest death glare at the whorishly dressed weirdo standing on his door.

"What the HELL are you doing?!?! If you wanna be a bitch, go find your brother!!!!" At this, Lenalee looked at the door and fixed it immediately. Suddenly, she stopped hammering in nails and her eyes turned red with rage.

"You sick pervert! You knew I liked him! You KNEW! You bastard!!! Yet…..yet….. You still did it!!!!!! How could you!?!?!?! I should kill you right here!!!!!" Lenalee, at the point of tears, barely managed to send a death glare to Kanda that might very well challenge his own.

Kanda became impatient with the girl, for he had no clue as to what she was referring to, "What the hell are you talking about?! If you aren't gonna tell it to me straight, then don't bother!"

"Don't act dumb!!!! I've seen the looks you give him!!! Admit it! You love him! You can't hide it! EVERYONE can see it! But guess what? I won't let you off easily, I, Lenalee, challenge you, Kanda, for Allen Walker's heart!!!!!" She immediately posed a 'brave' fighting pose, one foot on a rock, the other on solid ground, waves crashing behind her, punching the air, headband on her forehead, you know the pose.

Kanda could only sweat drop at her challenge, wanting to take her. _"Everyone?……..Absolutely EVERYONE?…….Crap, I'm not good at this hiding thing am I?" _

"I accept."

…

Silence. She did not expect him to accept so easily, she thought she would get an easy win on her. She thought wrong.

Allen, on the other hand, had come by to visit Kanda for a while, when he had heard a loud crash. Rushing over, he heard when Lenalee issued the challenge, CLEARLY stating that it was for his affection. He also heard Kanda's quick response. Shocked, Allen could only sit outside of view and listen to what happened next.

Kanda and Lenalee walked out of the room and headed to the training grounds, opposite of Allen, he could hear Kanda say something about along the lines of "He's mine". A blush rose furiously across Allen's face.

The training grounds already had an audience, with mad yaoi fan girls on one side of the field cheering for Kanda, and the other filled with supporters of Lenalee's happiness. Near the middle sat her brother and some fan boys who wanted Lenalee to stay 'pure', as well as those who wanted Allen for themselves sat in the neutral zone.

Allen tried to get a seat in Kanda's side, but the fan girls screamed as their dream came true and Allen wanted to cheer Kanda on. The truth was, that all other seats were full, something about the yaoi fan girls pre-arranging the seating. Kanda; however, did not notice him, he was too set on glaring for now.

The host, Jerry, began the show.

"Allow me to explain the challenge!!!! It's a survival match! Five games will be played, one of strength, one of speed, one of wits, one of will power and…. One of love. **CONTESTANTS**, please face the audience while I explain the reason for the challenge."

"The brave Lenalee has long been in pursuit of Allen-kun's heart, while Kanda, has done so in the shadows. This will determine who must back down from their pursuit and allow the other to proceed! Now, who's ready for the TEST OF STRENGTH?!?!!?!"

The crowd immediately woke from their silence and cheered wildly and happily. They quieted down when Jerry raised his hand, calling for silence….

"The Test will proceed as follows…"

* * *

Yeah, I'll add the challenge later. Let me plan it first. This was a spur of the moment thing. Please reply, I'll have the next chapter up soon. I hope you like it and ALL FORMS OF COMMENTS ARE ACCEPTED. I appreciate the fact that people tell me what I did well, but I would enjoy it more, if you also told me what I did wrong. It would totally help my writing style evolve for the better and I ALWAYS take ALL comments and suggestions to heart. So please take your time to elaborate your thoughts a little if you can. **Arigatou!**


	2. Test Of Strength

O

M

G

I uploaded **YESTERDAY** AT 11pm. And I got 92 hits and 2 reviews!!!! What I believe was to blame for the odd balance was because I accidentally activated the block anonymous reviews…..;

But many thanks for my first two reviewers!!!!!

**Akunen**, thank you for replying! BTW, I read some of your fics! Good stuff!

**Mito14**, thank you as well!

I feel really happy that people got to it so fast!!!! Thank you!

**_DISCLAIMER_**: I. in no way, own D.Gray Man, any of its character, or any merchandise for that matter, I'm just a poor high schooler, so if you sue, you will waste money, time, and energy on a pointless case. BTW, IF you DO end up suing me, I will make sure you die a bloody death.

**Who's up for Chapter two?!?!**

**The Test Of Strength**

"The Test will proceed as follows…"

Silence, for countless seconds, resonated through the grounds, nothing but the winds occasional song was heard.

"The Test of Strength consists of an obstacle course type set up, where the contestants will have to overcome each obstacle, in order to win this round. Yet, unlike a REAL obstacle course, we will NOT set it up as a race to the finish; we will decide the winner by whoever can surpass each section the quickest and on how much stamina was used to perform the task. We previously set up small devices called Stamina-san. Stamina-san can tell us exactly who used more energy. No anti-akuma weapons are allowed, if you even slightly activate yours, your disqualification will follow swiftly. Any questions from the contestants?"

Yet again, the wind was the loudest thing there, affirming a solid 'no' as the answer.

"Then please proceed towards the Monkey Bars of Doomly Doom." with a smile on his face, Jerry proudly pointed towards the Monkey bars behind him, what made it 'of doomly doom' was the dangerous height at which they towered. Two sets, both a whopping three stories of the ground, and on the ground, was nothing to break the fall. If you can't tell, Jerry was the one to name EVERYTHING used in the competition, Stamina-san, the Monkey Bars and much, much more to come.

All Allen could do at this point was sweat drop and wonder, _"Why would they go to such extremes? What the hell are they thinking?! Especially Kanda, he **ACCEPTED** the challenge… why though…can't he have simply backed down?"_

Jerry's voice immediately brought him back to earth as he gave directions to the two with him.

"Kanda, you will take the black bars, and Lenalee, you will take the white ones. When I shoot the starting gun, you begin your climb up, race to the other side, and down, remember the terms for a win. Good luck!!!!" He flashed a big warm smile as he shot the gun into the air.

Kanda jumped for the bars and skipped a few steps in the beginning, giving him a slight start over Lenalee. She on the other hand, yelled obscenities which can not be written her 'cause if I did, the rating would shoot towards mature….

Kanda reached the top soon, because his long legs helped him skip over four steps at a time. Lenalee could only manage three steps.

At this point, Lenalee wished she could have used her Dark Boots, because she would have made it up in one jump, the just had to climb the rest. However, no, favor was NOT on her side this test.

Kanda was wondering why he couldn't hear the skimpy whore and turned his head around, he found her, but he also came eye-to-eye with Allen, who just gave him the sweetest puppy-eyes a guy can give, accompanied with a heart-warming smile, Kanda almost died. Literally, He almost fell off, he didn't reach the next bar (wonder why…) and ended up on three fingers, the slip jolted him downwards._ "Stupid laws of physics and there gravity bullcrap…."_

Lenalee saw him falter and sped past him, but got tired really quickly, I mean come on, her anti-akuma weapon are BOOTS, she has no upper body strength, so she had to pull herself up over the bars to rest, arms over the bars, just hanging there, resting. Our good old swordsman however, had kick ass upper body strength and regained his grip, speeding past Lenalee.

No one in the audience could see any of the two; the bars were just that long. After about half an hour later of their disappearance, a figure was seen walking through the fog that had oh so conveniently fallen this past half hour.

Everyone sat in awe as Kanda emerged from the fog. Not surprisingly though, Lenalee was racing behind him, bent on finishing before him.

Too bad though, she got there just AFTER Kanda had.

**Kanda 1 Lenalee 0**

Stamina-san however, noticed that the percentage of stamina Kanda had lost was .0000006 percent greater than that of Lenalee, therefore, the scoreboard now read:

**Kanda 1 Lenalee 1**

Two more events for this test and they got to go sleep.

Kanda and Lenalee both sighed (simultaneously mind you) and thought to themselves, _"Sleep, what a nice thought…"_

Jerry's cheery voice once again rang through the wind and happily announced the results.

"Kanda finished first, so he gets one point!!!!! Lenalee used up less stamina so it's a tie!!!!!"

The crowd broke into wild cheers, why, 'cause they finished alive of course.

"Please step onto the blue platform!!!! Part two!!! The Spinning Jerry(see comments at bottom)!!!!!"

"The Spinning Jerry is a platform that will rise high into the sky and once at the top, the platform itself will shrink and both contestants will have to hold on for dear life (and Allen)! The first to fall onto our safety nets will lose! No Stamina-san either! The pole in the middle has two protruding poles on each end, you will hang from there, hang however you want and shift positions whenever you want, but believe me, it will be harder than before! Do you still wish to continue the challenge? Or leave the score tied?"

Silence seems to like this event, because it happens way too often….

Kanda and Lenalee shot death glares at each other, then shot one at Jerry and furiously yelled "**NEVER**!!!!"

They jumped and landed on the platform, which immediately span upwards….

Kanda was tired, his arms ached, but he would never saw that to anyone.

The platform indeed began shrinking, cueing both to grasp their pole.

Kanda felt his arms hurt almost immediately and ended up sitting on his pole, Lenalee however, knew that she had barely used her legs, hung upside down, using her legs as support.

Being the overprotective brother he is, Komui yelled at her to get up, as her skirt began sliding down a little.

Kanda never liked roller coasters, too much motion. So he got** REALLY **dizzy after about an hour of spinning and slipped. The post had apparently picked up a little speed every revolution. Kanda had no time to grab the pole and fell down, the last thing he saw were Allen gasping and Lenalee having fun spinning upside down…

**Kanda 1 Lenalee 2**

The crowd cheered and Lenalee jumped off.

Jerry announced happily the results…

"Kanda 1 Lenalee 2! Be here tomorrow for the Next test!!!"

The crowd departed as Lenalee and Kanda were escorted to their rooms.

"_Four more challenges, eight events, I can't afford to lose to this girl…"_

W00t!!!!!! I should be doing homework but whatever….

I had originally planned a wall climb to be the second task but Kanda can't lose to a WALL. So yeah, don't ask how spinning is a test of strength, I honestly don't know but I found it funny. I hope you enjoyed it!

Hachi is out! Before Kanda kills me for making him have a weird case of motion sickness…

BTW, The Spinning Jerry was a poor rip-off of the Spinning Jenny, a machine invented during the Industrial Revolution to make spinning yarn an easier task. Created by some dude (forgot his name), and named after his daughter, Jenny.


	3. Can This Be True?

Oh my God!!!! I'm sorry everyone!!!! I didn't mean to take so long!!!! I'm really sorry!

You see, the site was being stupid and wouldn't let me upload more documents, I actually wrote this, last Wednesday...

Well, the point is, I'm back with more to read, and to make up for the delay, I _promise_ you won't be disappointed…

Oh yeah, I would like to thank many, many people for putting up with me…and for reviewing chapter two, you get special thanks! Not much of a prize, but whatever….

First off is Akunen!!!! Thank you much for commenting! No need for tears btw, I should be the one crying since you liked mine.

Samantha. Thank you much for liking my story thus far. And of _course_ the pairing will be KandaxAllen!!!!!! Thank you for commenting twice btw, shows you really liked it!

ShiraiHime, thank you soooooooo much for reading, and thank you even more for commenting. I'm happy that I'm not the only one who wanted this kinda thing to happen.

To answer your question Vicky Chain, I guess I don't like Lenalee cause she's in the way of my favorite pairing. She's too perfect if you ask me anyways. So……….fake. Thanks for reading!

ChesireKittyCain, thank you! You and I are on the same boat! But fret not, Lenalee is being pushed up only to be dropped down tremendously.

Tuli-Susi, thank you for commenting and thank you for the ideas!

Thank you soooooooo much HolyMistress! Now, I won't have to die at the hands of Kanda!!! Yay!! I like the idea of being called -sama twice……. Makes me feel special.

NeverEverStar, I'm glad you thought it was random, cause that was definitely what I was trying to get to!

Sorry to disappoint you fuyuumi-chan! But fear not, I'm back! With plenty to give!

.x.S-LAUGHTER-.x., Don't worry, Kanda will never lose, his pride won't allow it. XD

I've taken too much time already, so, onto……………………the really long disclaimer!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** I think you know by now, that this fic is totally KandaxAllen, which means, BL, yaoi, shonen-ai, or any other term for a gay couple, turn back now if you don't like this type of fic. I don't own D.Gray Man, I own the first book, but that's it. If you try to sue me for copyright infringement, or any other false claims, you will not win. I've got great lawyers on my side and a team of penguin ninjas ready to kick your ass in court. You sue, you die. You _don't_ sue, you _don't_ die. Easy right?

Long disclaimer ain't it…..?

* * *

Can This Be Real?

* * *

Allen was on his way back to his room after the first round, thinking about what had happened, not caring in the least who he bumped into, and only muttering an incoherent 'sorry' to those who questioned him.

Kanda, however, did not fare so nicely, he was constantly stopped by people, being told to 'hang in there' and 'don't worry, you'll catch up'. Oh, you can't forget Ravi, who happened to say something important, for once.

"Yuu-chan!!!! Nice job out there! Don't worry about your score, the game's just starting, besides, between you and me, Allen likes you."

Kanda, who was attempting to out-walk him, suddenly stopped, causing Ravi to bump into his back.

Silence………

Not a single one of the annoying people was in the halls anymore, it was like they felt Kanda's murderous intention sky rocket as Ravi finished speaking.

" Oh, I see, so you're interested in what I have to say now, do ya? Well, guess wha-"

"LIAR." Plain, blunt and to the point. Totally Kanda.

"Am not"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am NOT!!!!"

" Are too."

"…….can't believe you're actually doing such childish things all of a sudden. Yuu Kanda, he who plays children's games."

" Liars have no right to talk."

" Who's a liar? I meant it when I said it, Allen Walker has a thing for you, Yuu Kanda. I can tell, everyone can, especially since Allen was at the Challenge and all."

"Allen was? Wait, say what now? **Everyone**? First Lenalee tells me everyone can tell **I** like _him_, now everyone can tell **he** likes _me_? Am I retarded or something?! How do I not notice these things?!?!!? This is pissing me off……"

"Calm down Kanda, in short, we can all tell you guys like each other, that's why there was a big crowd today, we wanted to see if you would defend yourself."

" And you're saying Allen was there? What a mess….. What happened with Allen, did you talk to him? Where was he? **Gaaaaaah**!!!!!!!! When the hell did you get so friendly with me!?!?!!?!"

Kanda was currently what could be called a nervous train wreck and was ranting up and down the halls. Ravi could only try to calm him down a bit.

"Can we take this one question at a time? Control yourself man, this isn't like you at all! 1) YES, Allen was there.

2) Allen was quite the whole time, besides the fan girls were too loud, he wouldn't hear me talking anyways, oh yeah, he was quite intent on watching you all the time too, you never left his gaze. "

Kanda couldn't help but blush at the thought of Allen _gazing_ at him.

Ravi was getting impatient about the currently spaced out psychopath in front of him, and decided to wave his hand maniacly in front of Kanda's face.

" Hellooooooooooooooo! Is anybody hooooooooome? Can you heeear me? Earth to Kanda, are you there? Houston, we have a problem….. One small step for man, one giant leap for manki- KANDA WAKE UP YOU STINKIN', LOVESICK MANIAC!!! GODDAMMIT KANDA!!!!! I GOT SOOOOOOOOO BORED THAT I ACTUALLY _QUOTED_ THE MOON LANDING!!!!! COME BACK TO LIFE MAN!!!!!! DON'T DIE ON ME NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

By the time the caps lock button was severely abused, Ravi converted from waving to shaking Kanda back and forth furiously.

The shaking continued for quite some time, until of course, Kanda passed out from exhaustion of the day's events, but mostly from all the blood in his head being violently shaken out until every last drop of blood left his head.

With Kanda passed out, and no one in sight to help him, Kanda was left in the care of Ravi, who reluctantly, dragged him to Kanda's room, which, to get to, you had to pass Allen's room. Ravi, wasn't about to work without pay….

* * *

Ravi's got plans for Kanda, the author swears that by Saturday, the next chapter will be up. Can this REALLY be true? Was the title only reffering to the author's promise, or was it reffering to what Ravi said about Allen liking Kanda? We all know the pairing is obvious, so that's beyond doubts. sigh The author needs to hold her promise if she wants to become a good author one day…….. She also needs to realize that the narrator is she herself. --; 

" You better keep your promise, or you'll see the business end of my Mugen!!!"

"Eeeeep! It's Kanda! Wait a minute! Hold it right there Kanda! Remember what HolyMistress said! You kill me, and your love for Allen will never see the light!

"……"

" That's better, Yuu-chan! giggles I just had to say it!"

" You…….you……grrrrr."

" That's right Kanda! You can only 'grrrrr' at me!"

" But I don't have to be nice to those laughing idiots in the corner right? I can kill them right?"

" Who Ravi and Komui? Sure go ahead, what do I care? I'll just write them back to life next chapter if I need them, now let me think of how to progress the plot nicely, go play over there…."

Yes, I know, Lenalee isn't here this chapter, but whatever.


End file.
